Alex Swift
Alex Swift is the Demititan son of Kronos. He is 15 years old at this time and the main protagonist in the Alex Swift: Son Of Kronos series. History Early Life Alex was born on the day Kronos' essence began seeking to corrupt demigods, as it fused with his secret lover, Emma Swift and created the baby. He, as described, had his father's eyes and cruelty, and due to his mother being a legacy of Aphrodite, he had the goddess' charm and his mother's black hair. However, at age 2, his mother was murdered by a middle-aged man with a large beard and a bronze lighting bolt shape in his hand, who was later revealed to be Zeus. However, is father took him to an orphanage, where he was adopted and lived like that for 8 years On The Streets When Alex was 12, Zeus caught up with him and murdered his adoptive parents, and was forced to go on the run with his adoptive brother and son of Hepheastus, Jake Tibor. The two lived together on the streets for several years, until the second Titan war. Second Titan War In the second Titan war, Alex arrived at camp shortly after the battle of the labyrinth, and was soon claimed. He was distrusted until he went on a quest with several other experienced demigods, and threw himself into Tartarus with the monster who wanted his blood, sacrificing himself to save the others. He lay there for a coma, not aging for 5 years. Abilities * Chronokinesis- Alex can use time to his advantage ** Time Manipulation ** Slowing Down/Speeding Up Time and Objects * ADHD- Like most demigods and demititans, Alex has ADHD, which improves his battlefield reflexes, but causes him to show inattention and restlessness. * Dyslexia- Alex suffers from Dyslexia because his brain is hard wired to read Ancient Greek * Super Strength (With the Tattoo of Styx)- When Alex is angry, he gains enhanced strength due to the Tattoo of Styx * Curse of Achilles (With the Tattoo of Styx)- When angry, Alex is unable to be killed by weapons unless they pierce his Tattoo Magic Items and Items * Soulreaper- His wristwatch that can turn into a scythe with a half celestial bronze, half steel blade when the number twelve is pushed. * Invisibility Jumper- A hoodie jumper that, when the hood is pulled up, makes the wearer and what he/she is holding and wearing invisible. * Alex's Knife- A normal knife made of half celestial bronze, half steel * Tattoo of Styx- The mark of the Titan Styx, and the first of the titan marks. It gives the owner increased strength and abilities when they are infuriated * Orb of Spirits- The Orb of Spirits is a sphere created by Nico Di Angelo that, when used, creates spirit warriors to defend the user. Appearance Alex has dark black hair. He also has gold eyes. His skin is a tanned peach colour. He has the Tattoo of Styx on her cheeks.Category:Greek Demititans Category:Demititans Category:Children of Kronos Category:Males